1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gardening tools and more particularly pertains to a new gardening tool for pulling weeds and other digging work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gardening tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, gardening tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,088; U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,451; U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,289; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 300,760; U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,270; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,152,788.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new gardening tool. The inventive device includes a rod. The rod is elongate and has a first end and a second end. The first end has a well extending therein. The rod has a hole extending therethrough. The hole is positioned generally adjacent to the first end and extending through the well. At least one head has a first portion securely coupled to a second portion. The first portion comprises a cylinder, which is removably extendable in the well. The cylinder has an opening extending therethrough and orientated generally perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the cylinder. A first of the heads has a second portion comprises a plate. The plate generally is in a plane orientated parallel to the longitudinal axis. A free end of the plate extends outwardly away from the first portion. Each of a plurality of spikes is integrally coupled to and extends away from the free end of the plate. A fastener for removably fastening the head to the rod is extended through the hole in the shaft and through the opening in the first portion when the first portion is extended into the well.
In these respects, the gardening tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of pulling weeds and other digging work.